Were-Busted
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic is going camping for his birthday with Tails and Antoine. The three boys head to the spot in the Great Forest they had trouble at last time with GHOSTS, but this time ... is different. What is different? Will the boys make it out alive? What does it have to do with Sonic's birthday?


**Were-Busted**

Sonic and Tails were walking through the Great Forest near sun set. Antoine was following them carrying their bags. It was Sonic's sixteenth birthday and he wanted to take Tails camping. He was asked to take Antoine along with him by Sally, although he didn't want to take him he had to. Sonic and Tails were walking ahead of Antoine, trying to find a good camping ground. Sonic had finished teaching Tails about tracking and now they wanted to take a break for his birthday. Antoine was puffing and was slowing down behind them.

"May we … please be taking a break soon?" he asked, puffing.

Sonic turned around to look at Antoine with a smirk.

"Getting tired already, Ant?" Sonic asked.

"I am not getting tired," Antoine said, puffing out his chest. "I am just wanting a small break."

"Yea, yea … we're nearly at the campsite, Ant, so hold your horses," Sonic told him.

"I have no horses to be holding onto," Antoine told Sonic, looking around.

Sonic slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed. "It's just a figure of speech, Antoine," Tails told Antoine.

"A figure of speeches?" he asked.

"Don't even bother explaining it to him, Tails," Sonic said.

Tails laughed and continued following Sonic as Antoine continued looking around, confused. Sonic, Tails and Antoine walked through the Great Forest until they got to the campsite. Antoine took the bags off him and exclaimed in tiredness.

"Phew!" he exclaimed.

Sonic got some rocks and put them in a circle. He then got two sticks and started up a fire. He blew on the sticks and threw them into the circle and it became a campfire. Tails got his sleeping bag out of one of the bags and so did Sonic. Tails' sleeping bag was blue and Sonic's was an orange colour with a blue lightning bolt on it. Antoine got his blanket, mattress and pillow out of the bags and made his bed as Sonic and Tails put their pillows on their sleeping bags. The two looked at Antoine as he stumbled a bit with the mattress, blanket and pillow and took it over to his bed. Sonic shook his head at Antoine.

"You know, Ant, it would be a lot easier if you just brought a sleeping bag," Sonic said.

"I am not being sleeping on zee ground where zee bugs and animals have done zeir business," Antoine told Sonic.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and then started laughing. "You seriously think that you'll get all dirty from lying in a sleeping bag that covers your entire body and keeps you warm in the cold night!" Sonic laughed.

"I am not caring what you are saying," Antoine said, rolling his eyes at Sonic and fixing up his bed.

Sonic continued chuckling and sat down on a log near the campfire along with Tails. The fox sat on a log opposite to Sonic and looked at him with pleading eyes as the sky changed to a deep blue and stars started to appear in the sky along with the full moon.

"Sonic, can you tell me a scary story again?" Tails asked Sonic.

Sonic looked at Tails and shook his head.

"No can do, little buddy. Remember last time?" Sonic told him.

Tails did remember what happened last time. After the hedgehog had told him two scary ghost stories, the night had become pretty crazy. Tails shook his head at Sonic and looked back at him.

"_Please_, maybe this time not a ghost story but something … _different_?" Tails asked.

Sonic thought for a moment, putting his thumb and forefinger to his chin and then nodded as a smile crept across his face.

"Okay, little buddy," Sonic said.

"What type of story is it going to be, Sonic?" Tails asked.

Antoine heard this and gulped as he finished getting into his pyjamas and hopped under his bed covers to cover his ears out of fear of what story Sonic would tell Tails.

"This story's called … umm … 'Full Moon Birthday'," Sonic said, grinning as he looked at the moon.

"Full Moon Birthday?" Tails asked, noticing why Sonic chose the title, but not what the story was about. It was Sonic's birthday and it _was _a full moon, but what was it about to be called that.

"Yeah! Once there was a little hedgehog that went travelling into the Great Forest. He wanted to explore and find out what things lay inside it. He camped out in this same spot and slept in the same spot I'm gonna be sleeping in tonight," Sonic told the story.

Tails gasped and looked at Sonic in concern. "Wouldn't that mean that something bad will happen to you?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head at Tails' question. "No, little buddy. Remember, it's just a story," Sonic told him.

"Right," Tails said.

"Anyways, it was his birthday, like its mine, and once it was midnight … he transformed into something … not a hedgehog. He became a werehog," Sonic told Tails.

"What's a werehog?" Tails asked.

"It's a hedgehog werewolf. You know what werewolves are, don't you?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded his head at Sonic's question and leaned forward on his log to hear the next bit.

"After he changed, his hedgehog mind was pushed aside and the werehog gained control. He hunted all the animals in this forest until his hunger was sated. But it wasn't. He reached this clearing again and saw one of his friends. They tried to get him back, but it didn't work. He attacked his friend and ripped his head off. And he did the same thing he did to the other animals he attacked. Once he finished, he howled to the full moon. And it is said that since then, he has hunted these parts of the forest, hunting for a new victim," Sonic told the ending to Tails.

The fox was looking at Sonic and then smiled. "Thanks for the story, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "Can you tell me another?"

Sonic laughed and ruffled the foxes' fringe. "Sorry, big guy, it's getting late. We should get to bed," Sonic told him.

"Okay," Tails said.

Sonic and Tails got off of their logs and put out their fire before walking past the scared Antoine and going into their sleeping bags.

"Night, Sonic," Tails said. "And Happy Birthday."

"Night, Tails, and thanks," Sonic said, before closing his eyes.

Tails looked at the moon and then at the sleeping hedgehog beside him. He looked at both of them in worry and then closed his eyes. Shadows passed through the Great Forest and trees blew in the wind. The wind howled which caused Tails to shiver a little. The howl made his dream turn into a nightmare.

W-BW-BW-BW-BW-B

_A werehog howled to the moon in his nightmare from a spot on a cliff opposite their campsite as he watched, frightfully, from his sleeping bag. _

"_The werehog," Tails whispered._

_The werehog stopped howling and turned its gaze to Tails. It snarled and Tails gasped as he tried to crawl backwards, but he fell backwards. The werehog jumped down from the cliff and ran over to Tails. It moved its head to Tails' face as it sniffed him and growled. Tails looked at the werehog in shock and horror. The werehog was blue and it had the same quills as Sonic as well as the same face and body as him._

"_SONIC!" Tails shouted as he looked at the sleeping bag beside him and saw nothing. He screamed in horror as he realised that the werehog was his friend. "NO!" he shouted as the werehog's mouth lunged at his stomach._

W-BW-BW-BW-BW-B

Tails woke up and screamed, he grabbed at his stomach and looked at it. He looked to the place beside him where the blue hedgehog was sleeping, soundly. Tails sighed in relief.

"It was just a nightmare, phew!" he said and got back onto his side and closed his eyes. "There's no such thing as werehogs."  
Beside him Sonic was having a nightmare of his own. But not from the story he told Tails. It was something else. His muscles tensed and his teeth and fists clenched as he squeezed his eyes tightly. A second howl from the wind made his nightmare even worse. Sonic twisted and turned in his sleeping bag. The nightmare getting worse as the time got closer to midnight.

W-BW-BW-BW-BW-B

_Sonic sat in Uncle Chuck's hideout in Robotropolis. He had sent a letter to them that he wanted to see Sonic. And it had been urgent. So, now Sonic sat on a chair in the hideout with Uncle Chuck sitting in his own opposite him._

"_I'm sorry, I kept this from you for so long, Sonic," Uncle Chuck told the hedgehog._

"_What is it, Unc?" Sonic asked, concern in his voice._

"_I haven't told you that much of your parents," Uncle Chuck told him._

"_You told me they died of the same sickness just after I turned four," Sonic said._

"_Yes, that is true, but I haven't told you … everything," Uncle Chuck said._

"_What do you mean?" Sonic asked._

"_Your parents were normal Mobians, but … your Father's parents were … werehogs," Uncle Chuck told Sonic._

"_My Grandparents were … werehogs?" Sonic asked, eyes widening in disbelief._

_Uncle Chuck nodded his head in shame. "Your Father, as you know, was my brother so both of us had werehogs as parents," Uncle Chuck told Sonic._

"_But … if that's true … how come you're not a werehog?" Sonic asked._

"_Because the werehog genes skip a generation and I'm afraid that once you turn sixteen you'll … become a werehog," Uncle Chuck told Sonic, fear emanate in his voice._

_Sonic's mouth fell open and he stared at Uncle Chuck in shock._

"_When will I turn into a werehog on my birthday?" Sonic asked._

"_When its midnight," Uncle Chuck said._

W-BW-BW-BW-BW-B

Sonic's muscles tensed even more than they already were and he growled as it became midnight. Sonic's squeezed eyes opened, revealing amber iris', but slit pupils. He got out of his sleeping bag and grabbed at his head as he walked past the camp clearing they were in and headed into the trees. Claws were growing on his fingernails underneath his gloves as he grabbed a tree and scratched it by accident. Antoine snored loudly as he walked past him, but when he walked through a bush near Antoine and it spooked him, he woke up. He took his sleeping mask off very quickly.

"Wh…Who is zere?" he asked. "I…I…I am warning you … I…I…I am a master in … King-Fu."

He saw a shadow heading into the trees, but he was too scared to go after it. He saw the scratches on the tree and screamed. He got out of his bed and ran over to Tails.

"Tails! You Need To Be Waking Up!" Antoine shouted at the fox as he shook him awake.

Tails opened his eyes, sleepily, and looked at Antoine in annoyance. Tails sat up from his pillow and Antoine crawled back a little to give the fox some room.

"Antoine, can't you tell it's the middle of the night? I just got to sleep and then you wake me up again," Tails told him.

"I am sorry, Tails, but I heard a noise from zat bush," Antoine exclaimed, pointing at the bush.

Tails looked at the bush and then at Antoine. "Antoine, there's nothing there," Tails told him.

"No, I didn't see anything, but I heard something," Antoine cried, his teeth chattering away in fear.

Tails sighed and shook his head. "Sonic, wake up, we need to…" Tails was cut off when he looked at the hedgehog's sleeping bag and saw that it was empty. Tails' eyes widened while his iris' shrunk in fear. "An…An…Antoine, w…where's Sonic?" Tails asked.

Antoine could hear the fear in Tails' voice and shook his head, not knowing himself.

"I do not know. He wasn't zere when I came over," he told Tails.

Tails was now shivering in fear as that story Sonic had told him came back into his mind as well as the nightmare. The two heard a loud howl and they sat frozen on the ground. That howl had sounded more animalistic, more real than what the wind had sounded like when it howled.

"W…w…w…what was z…z…zat?" Antoine asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"I…I…I don't know," Tails answered. "But it … sounded like a howl from a … werewolf."

"WEREWOLF!" Antoine shouted and fainted out of fear.

Tails looked at Antoine and then to the bush he said he heard the noise from. A rustling noise was coming from it which made Tails shiver in fear. Then two amber slitted eyes stared out from the bush at Tails. The fox saw them and gulped in fear. The creature that owned the eyes, jumped out of the bush and landed where the campfire used to be. It roared at Tails and the fox screamed in fear. He fell backwards out of panic and remembered his dream. He looked at the creature and hoped that it wasn't who it had been from his nightmare. The creature looked like a werewolf, but it had quills and a face like a hedgehog, which made it a werehog. Its fur colour was a dark, navy blue and its body was full of shaggy fur. The quills on its back were ruffled and out of place, like they had been grabbed and pulled. It had ears shaped like the moon on a quarter moon night. Its muzzle, hands and ears were a light grey colour. There were thin, sharp talons on the werehog's fingernails and its mouth held a row of razor sharp fangs. Its body was muscular and had a white spot on its chest and ends of its back head quills. The werehog's feet were paws as the little toe and heel had lifted up its leg near its knees and its toenails also held the same talons as the fingernails. The tail was still hedgehog shaped, but had more fur on it. The eyes of the werehog were what scared Tails most of all. They were a fiery amber, like the beast had only just been unleashed. Tails gasped as the werehog looked the same as it had in his nightmare.

"N…N…No, it can't … be … Sonic…" Tails gasped.

The werehog roared at Tails and lifted its arm into the air, ready to deal the killing blow to the fox. Tails closed his eyes, ready for the end of his life, but it didn't come. He opened them to peak at the werehog and what he saw, surprised him. The werehog was growling, its arm inches from his face. Its eyes were flashing from amber to the black-brown colour he recognised instantly. Tails' eyes widened once more in fear as it _was_ who he thought it was. The werehog backed away from Tails and grabbed its head in pain and roared. The roar echoed across the Great Forest and woke up the fainted Antoine. He looked over at the werehog and squealed in fright, backing away from it. As the werehog's roaring died down, so did its hands. They went to its sides and its eyes were Sonic's eye colour as they looked at Tails and Antoine. It saw their frightened expressions and then it looked at itself in horror. Its eyes widened and it took a few more steps back out of fear of what it might do.

"What is … z…z…zat thing?" Antoine asked, cowering behind Tails.

"I…I…I don't know," Tails told Antoine.

The werehog looked at them with fear, horror and concern in its eyes. Tails knew those eyes belonged to Sonic, but he wasn't entirely sure if it was him.

"W…W…W…Where is zat hedgehog when … you need him most?" Antoine asked in fear.

Tails looked at the werehog with fear, but it soon died down as he saw how upset the werehog was. He crawled out of his sleeping bag and over to the werehog. The werehog fell onto its knees as it continued looking at its hands in fear and horror. Antoine saw Tails do this and cried out in horror.

"Tails! What Are You Doing?" he shouted.

The werehog looked at Tails in fear and tried to back away, but then saw the curious expression in his eyes.

"S…S…Son…Son…Sonic … is … t…t…that you?" Tails stuttered.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise as Tails asked him this question. The werehog turned his head away from Tails and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth, but only growls came out. He whimpered and closed it. Tails looked at him and saw some tears fall from his eyes. He opened his mouth once more to try and say something.

"Iiiiiitttttsssssss … mmmmeeeeeeeee … Tttaaaaaaiiillllllsssssss," Sonic tried to growl.

Tails looked at Sonic in concern and then hugged him. Sonic felt like his eyes bulged out of their sockets. He looked down at Tails and saw him crying into his chest. Sonic lifted his clawed hand to rub Tails' fringe.

"Sorry, Sonic! I'm so sorry I jinxed you!" Tails cried.

Sonic looked at Tails in confusion and then smiled. He picked Tails up and looked at him in the eyes. Tails saw Sonic's smile and the fox stopped crying. He smiled also and looked at Antoine, cheekily.

"Hey, Ant, are ya still scared of Sonic?" Tails shouted at him.

Antoine looked at Tails and then at the cheeky grin on Sonic's face. He huffed and folded his arms and turned his nose in the air.

"I am not being scared of a fuel like him!" Antoine exclaimed.

Tails started laughing along with Sonic, whose laugh sounded more like a growl.

W-BW-BW-BW-BW-B

It was the morning after Sonic's sixteenth birthday and Sonic and Tails were packing up their things along with Antoine. Sonic and Tails had looked around the forest, trying to find his white gloves, but all they found of them were white, fabric tatters on the ground in a few bushes further away from the campsite. They had found Sonic's red and white sneakers, the hedgehog probably got the instinct to take them off as he knew they would probably break apart like his gloves. Tails and Sonic were just putting their bags on their shoulders as Tails had a thought and smirked.

"Last night was so … weird," Tails told Sonic.

"You're tellin' the guy who turned into a five foot tall werehog that," Sonic laughed.

"What do you think caused it? Caused you turn into it?" Tails asked.

Sonic thought for a while. He was wondering the same thing as Tails. "I don't know, little bro, but maybe it was a one night thing, maybe it'll happen next full moon … who knows," Sonic said.

"Well, zen zat means if zere are such things as werewolves, ghosts and maybe zere is such thing as … vampires," Antoine gulped.

"Yea, yeah, whatever, Ant. If there are such things as vampires, there's a werehog Freedom Fighter that they'd better watch out for," Sonic boasted.

Antoine huffed and put the bag on his back and started walking back to Knothole. Sonic and Tails looked at each other in confusion and then back at Antoine.

"Hey, Ant, wait up!" the two shouted as they tried to catch up to the coyote.

The two caught up to him and Sonic winked at Tails. "Last night was eventfully painful," Sonic chuckled.

"Painful?" Tails asked.

"You know, transforming into and outta that thing," Sonic told Tails.

"Oh yeah!" Tails exclaimed.

"And you were scared of me! Me!" Sonic laughed as he pointed at Antoine.

"I was not being scaring by you. I was just … acting," Antoine said.

"Yeah, right!" Tails and Sonic both laughed as they continued onto the path back to Knothole, knowing the night before would not leave their minds anytime soon.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT INFO:**_

_**Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated in awhile. My writers block is still bad, but I'm still trying to work on updating the stories. This is just something for my birthday and to keep you guys occupied. As you can see this takes place after the SatAM episode 'Ghost-busted', I felt like I should do one with Sonic as werehog and I did. I did this a few years back and I just never got around to putting it up. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_

_**P.S. Full moon was last night, but close enough right! XD**_


End file.
